


Blumpkin

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Farting, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Kudos: 5





	Blumpkin

His eyes fluttered open as he found himself pushing out a fart, one leg lifted. It was obviously late morning now as the sun was shining through the sheer curtains. He immediately rolled to his left side with the intentions of going back to sleep on a lazy Sunday.  
But now he moaned as the pressure on his belly made the pain worse. All of those loaded potato skins and beers really were stating to catch up. His girlfriend was no longer in bed so he ripped another fart. God. His ass kinda hurt now.  
He could tell the bathroom light was on, she was in there. He heard her flush twice and wondered if she had just pooped.  
"Baby hurry up," he called. He lazily extended his arms, stretching out. A cramp hit him. The toilet seemed so far away now.  
"Uhh, if you really need to, come on in," was her response.  
So he stood up, but not without letting out some more gas. Upon entering the bathroom, he had to chuckle as it absolutely reeked. There was no question as to what she had just done.  
"I need to take a dump too," he announced, giving her a kiss. "Isn't that morning shit always the best?"  
"Something like that." She rubbed her belly, making a face that indicated her stomachache still persisted.  
He grunted as he firmly planted his legs on the floor and sat down on the toilet. Then, surprisingly, she dropped to her knees, taking his dick into her mouth.  
"Are you really going to suck me off now?" His fingers gently weaved into her hair.  
She licked around the base of his cock, teasing him to hardness. "Do you still need to shit?" She asked now, reaching up to rather roughly squeeze his stomach.  
"The potatoes and beer had me about to shit myself in bed," he admitted with a laugh that caused a quiet fart.  
She ran her tongue over his tip. "How about now? Your belly is rock hard."  
"I still need to." His thighs twitched.  
Her hand wrapped around his penis now. "Don't tell me you won't take a shit because I'm sucking you off."  
He cleared his throat to try and hide the next fart. "Is that what you want?"  
"If it feels good for you." It was clear she was enjoying herself now with the grin she had.  
"It feels amazing." That was all it took for her to again take him into her mouth. "I'm really about to poop though. Wait this is just a fart I think." His facial expression froze as air seeped out of him.  
Now he started to push. "I'm shy now I guess. Usually I sit down and it's a damn explosion. I feel it though." She slowly bobbed her head up and down. "I'm so sorry.... uhhh.." a loud shart followed.  
Finally the log plopped into the water. "That felt so good."   
She quickly got him off and then offered to wipe his ass.


End file.
